You Should Let Me Love You
by Scooby-chan
Summary: Well i ain t got a summary as yet but all i know that it is awsome...if you have read it plese leave a comment


"YOU SHOULD LET ME LOVE YOU"

WRITTEN BY:SCOOBY-CHAN

Sano sat on the couch, watching Megumi crying. Why does she insist to go out with that man? It has been a regular routine. Guy calls. They go out. He tells her he loves her. Finds other girl, breaks her heart. Man.

He had known her for a good time. After college, when they had been sweet hearts, they decided to rent an apartment together until they could figure out what to do with the rest of their lives. But somewhere along the way someone introduced Megumi to a "DATING LINE" and she had been hooked. She even forgot that she and Sano had a little thing going on, and forsaking all, she left their relationship at just being roomies. That was 2 months ago. But one would have thought that a man and a woman living together would have been closer. But no, That silly, silly fox.

He regarded her from the shadow she hadn't seen him as she stumbled in, crying her eyes out. He was past the stage when he would comfort her. He was just waiting now for her to realize her mistake. He didn't want to rush her into anything with him. She would get it soon enough. That he was actually waiting on her silently. Silently bearing some of her pain when she got hurt. Of course, He still loved her ,Wanted her. But he was waiting, patiently for time catch her when she was full hard, and let her realize that they were meant for each other. That he was right here waiting for her all this time.

He silently shuffled into his room. The room they shared, waiting for her to come in as usual. After as while she come in looking at him. "Hi Sano" she said silently.

He nodded at her, watching her every move as she put down her bag and sat on her bed with her hands in her lap clutching a tissue, looking down at it dolefully.

She really was beautiful he observed. Her dark hair fell over her face, her bangs hiding her brown eyes which sparkled beautifully whenever she smiled. She was dressed in black tonight. That color really suited her. It was a v cut collar and her cleavage showed up at that point. He could remember her shapely body, small waist which flared gracefully into tender hips. Her legs were a wonder all in themselves . Long, shapely, a delicate ivory shade. He sighed looking up at her cherry lips. So tender. He resisted the urge to go over there and kiss her. It had been such along time since they had kissed. He could remember the softness of them. He sighed again. He had never gotten to kiss her the way he wanted-he imagined holding her, looking into her eyes and capturing her lips, kissing her passionately. When he would be done, they would be red and swollen from his kiss. He would treasure that moment . Forever.

He got up and went to change for sleep. She looked up at that moment . It had been such a long time since they had had a good conversation. She remembered better times when they could have spoken to each other about any and everything .

But now he seems so cold and …lonely. He would hardly look at her when they spoke, except times when she would come home crying over lost love, he would stare deeply at her. She had broke his heart that one time when she had told him about the "dating line". Many would ask why she had done that when she had Sano in her apartment , day in, day out. Besides, they had been sweethearts in college, and she thought that they would have been going with some winds of stronger relationship at this time.

She wished she could have gotten up and went into his arms, like in college, when times were better. But she wondered if he could have any love for her after what she had done. He wouldn't even comfort her anymore when she came home. Just sit and stare. But if he was totally finished with her, why didn't he move out, or ask her to? Or why hadn't gotten a girlfriend . She knew for a fact that Sano could get a girl anytime, any day. She looked at him rooting through a drawer. He stood up straight and took of his shirt which he had worn to work. She marveled at his torso. His solid chest, muscles and his toned, muscled abdomen sent butterflies to work in her stomach. She looked into his face. At his tall spiky brown hair, his dark brown eyes, his lips which she had almost forgotten how they felt on hers . She signed at that time she couldn't get to look at the rest of his body, because he had slumped into bed at that time.

"Night," he said turning away from her.

"Good night Sano," she said softly.

Will I ever find love or will I be destined to be lonely all my life?

She made up her mind to talk to Sano about their lives…sometime soon

One month later, Megumi was gone again. Sano could hear her on the phone, talking to her friend about some new guy-Enishi. She sounded really excited about it.

He sat on her bed, leaning against the bed post. She ended the call and turned, shocked at seeing him so comfortable on her bed. She took this as a good sigh as he had never come so close to her or her belongings in a long time.

She looked at his face. He was looking at her, not that empty stare he always had…he actually looked amused. She took this as a good sigh to ask him about something which had been bothering her for sometime.

"Sanosuke…" she sat beside him, keeping her gaze locked on his muscles which were printed through his white muscle shirt.

"Yeah?" he said looking at her.

"Why…don't you-talk to me anymore?" she asked looking into his brown eyes, framed by long, thick, dark lashes.

He struggled and looked away "I don't really have anything to say anymore," he said, looking back at her. "Plus, you don't have much time for me anyways."

She was shocked. Were they really this distant? "Sano, do you hate me?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked innocently.

"Because…I-left you…guys I hardly know. She knew it was lame, but she couldn't help it at that moment.

"No. I don't hate you"

"If I came back to you, would you still want me?"

"Maybe," he said looking away.

Tears came to her eyes." Sano-you know you hate me…just say it!" she pounded on his chest with her small fist.

" No , Megumi-shoot-why are you-" he signed. She could be so presumptuous at times. He took out of her hands. She was still crying, so he thumbed her tears away gently and pulled her onto his lap .She gasped at their closeness.

"Sano- …"

"Shhhh- Megumi. You have to understand-that question was hard. If you loved someone, and they went away just like that, would you really accept them again that easily. "

" N-No…" she sobbed.

"Shhhh-please don't cry," he continued wiping away her tears. " Maybe one day when we realize what we did wrong, we can understand each other and become best friends again." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, got up and went outside.

Her tears flowed harder. Was he trying to say that maybe they should stop being friends until they could sort out their lives? She ran her fingers over her lips and suddenly a warmth settled itself in her chest. It had been such a long time…that kiss brought back memories which she had locked away…like the first time he brought her on a date, brought her flowers, the first time they had kissed.

It was then she realized, out of all the short-lived romances she had been in and out of, Sano was the only one had treated her in a way to make he happy and feel appreciated.

Why cant I just go back to him? Why am I hesitating ?

She signed. I need some time to think. It was then she remembered she had a blind date with Enishi Yukishiro.

I should go get ready.

After a week of going out with Enishi, Megumi was feeling better again. He seemed like a nice guy. He reminded her a lot of Sano, with his spiky bleached hair. Plus he was funny and thoughtful.

Sano noticed this change in Megumi. I guess she really likes this guy. He signed. She hadn't said anything about their talk last night. Maybe she wont be coming my way for a long time know.

He was really depressed . This is Megumi, having lots fun still while he stuck around watching. Why didn't he get a girlfriend? Lots of girl out there constantly dropped their numbers in his pockets, winking lasciviously. At times. But no.

He made up his mind to wait for Megumi...which was becoming increasingly hard. After he had managed To see her without clothes a few days ago, his feelings came back, telling him that he really did want her, not only as a girlfriend-it was much more intimate than that. Especially after that dream he had last night, he was dying to grab her and demonstrate something he had wanted to do for a long time.

No. He was going to wait.

Megumi had been going out with Enishi for two months now. She had to marvel. That was the longest she had ever been in a relationship since she joined the dating line.

But she wondered how much longer they could really keep this up. Sano was still there, silent as ever. But something seemed to be bothering him now. He actually seemed...restless for about something.

Stepping into the apartment, she looked around for him. There was something she wanted to ask him before she went out.

He wasn't in the living room, the kitchen or the room. She heard water and thought he must be in the bathroom.

He sat on her bed, waiting.

He came out with a towel around his waist. She gulped, speechless. There was just something about seeing him like this, His skin slick from the bath he just had. His skin glistened as the light caught him, showing up the gorgeous muscles on his torso and arms. "Whew!"

"Sanosuke...Um he turned ,looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you know.

He came and sat beside her. "Huh?"

She was tempted to lean on him. His scent was killing her softly as she breathed in fresh Irish Spring Scent.

Uhm- When you were talking to me that day-and you said-When "we" realize what "we" did wrong– Why did you say "we".

Well-its because –when you started this "dating line"; I should have stopped you from doing it. I mean. You had me, and I was really puzzled why you did joined it, so-

A knock at the door startled them-No one never came up there at this time. Megumi went to open the door.

"Enishi! Oh um-I'll be there in a minute."

"Sano, I'm sorry, we can talk later…

He just looked at her. Gathering her things. Then she ran into the kitchen.

After they had went, Sano sat watching T.V, wondering if Megumi would ever have enough time for him anymore

As Megumi and Enishi drove along the road , she began to fell uneasy. He would usually be talking to her, but tonight he was especially quiet.

"Enishi, where are we going?"

"Just a little place around this corner." he answered.

Turning the corner they came up on a lookout spot. It was grassy, leading over a cliff. He parked and got out, going around to her side of the car and opening the door.

"Thank you," she said, taking his hand as they walked to the edge.

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

From their view they could see the sparkling light of the city and in the distance, the dark outline of the sea was visible, and a cruise ship with all its light sailed smoothly over the depths. The sky, dotted with stars and the full moon loomed over the horizon .

"Yes it is beautiful," she said after a while.

"But not more than you are," he whispered into her ear. That line was a little stale for her, but she smiled anyway.

Enishi sat on the ground and pulled her down beside him, his hands coming around her waist.

They engaged in some small talk until the next thing Megumi felt was warm breath on her jaw then lips on hers.

Enishi kissed her and when he saw that she didn't protest, he pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

"Mm...Enishi...stop!" she pushed him away.

The only person she would ever allow to kiss her like that was Sano, and they haven't even gotten to that stage as yet.

"Megumi, what's wrong?" he asked, taking of his glasses.

"I...can't...I'm sorry"

"No, you can't get off so easily," he said, coming closer.

"No...stop! Stop!"

He was overpowering her, coming over her. She felt her skirt being pulled off.

"Why are you doing this, Enishi?" she gasped, struggling.

"Because... I want you," he was kissing her again.

"What?!" she thought, "If Sano and I haven't gotten that far, I'm not going to let him."

Finding an unknown strength, she pushed him off her, got up and began to run.

"_It's impossible to run in these heels."_

He had caught up with her, grabbing her wrist.

"No Megumi, you stay here—or else."

He pulled out a pocket knife. She turned to face him, and the knife came to her throat.

"Are you coming?" he asked sweetly.

She stared at him before kicking him hard in the groin.

"Owww…"he clutched his groin, bending over in pain.

She kicked him a few more times, making sure he was too sore to get up. Running out to the main road, she caught a taxi. Tears came to her eyes.

"_I could have died tonight."_ she thought ruefully.

She was startled as a warm liquid ran down into her bosom. Placing her fingertips there, she gasped when the came up with blood.

"Oh no...I feel sick now."

She just wanted to go back to the apartment. "_Even if Sano won't comfort me its better than being alone with someone I thought I liked. _

The Taxi stopped at her apartment, she paid him and jumped out, running up the stairs. She was too scared to take the elevator, for fear that something bad would happen.

She flew into the room, panting hard. It was dark though there was music playing. She walked shakily over to the couch and almost screamed when something grabbed and pulled her down.

"Sanosuke! Help!" she screamed.

"Shhhh….it's me…"

"Sano?"

"Yes… what's wrong with you?"

"Oh Sano!"

She fell on him, crying, sobbing uncontrollably. One hand came around her back, hugging her closer to him. He whispered comforting words into her ear before she quieted down

"Megumi…talk to me. What happened?"

She couldn't. She didn't want him to realize how stupid she had been. She felt a great amount of self loathing at the moment and nothing he said or did could make her talk at that time. So they sat in silence, listening to the sang "_You should let me love you" by Mario._

You deserve better girl, you know you deserve better. We should be together girl. With you and me it's like whatever girl. Hey so can we make this thing ours .

She began crying again. She really had Sano here all this time yet she always went out and now almost got herself killed. He took her off his lap and carried her to their room. Turning on the lights, he looked at her.

"Megumi...there's blood on your neck," he said, coming closer. He tilted her chin, looking at the cut. "Man...we have got to get this cleaned up."

He went into the bathroom and she followed close behind him, holding on to his hand. He took some supplies from the cabinet and went back into the room. He sat her on the bed. He looked into her eyes, at the sadness there.

He shook his head at the poor, helpless state she was in.

"You...uh...have to take off your blouse."

She looked away, making no attempt to help herself.

"_Oh man_," he groaned silently. He held up her head and hooked a finger in the hem of her blouse.

"May I?" he asked.

She nodded and he removed her blouse, careful not to hurt her neck. He titled her chin more so he could get a better view of the gash on her throat. She was lucky. If Enishi had gone any further, he would have punctured her windpipe.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, dabbing some of the elixir on her throat.

. She took in a sharp breath. It really stung. W hen he was done, he put the things back in their places and came to sit beside her. He looked in to her eyes, then brought her face closer to his and kissed her. It wasn't any big thing, just a soft kiss to let her know that she was protected and loved "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"You should cover up before you catch a cold," he said, looking at her bosom intently before looking away. She got up and went to her drawer then to the bathroom.

He knew that something was wrong but he wasn't going to pressure her to get it out.

She stood in the bathroom looking at her disheveled figure in the mirror and remembered Sano's kiss. The warmth settled on her chest again.

"_What is wrong with me" _

She splashed water over her tear stained face, then went into the room to lie on the bed. Sano was still up, looking at her. She tried to fall asleep, but she felt scared and lonely lying on the bed by herself.

"Sanosuke," she said hoarsely.

"Hmmm?"

"Can...can you stay with me...please?" she asked desperately. She heard no response and almost began crying again, but she heard a voice.

"Go over."

"Huh?" Looking up, she saw him standing over her.

"If she was in better spirits, she would have smiled but she only shuffled over and he climbed under the covers with her.

She felt his hand come around her and pull her closer. She blushed a bit at coming in such close contact with him.

"Thank you." she whispered and felt his grip tighten as he squeezed her briefly to say he had heard her.

Megumi managed to tell Sano about what had happened with Enishi.

"The reason I had joined the dating line was… I really wanted to get you jealous so you could hurry up and realize that I wasn't a little girl anymore."

"I never did see you as a little girl, Megumi." he said.

"So how come you never told me you loved me or any of those stuff."

"I didn't know how to say it. I was kinda shy." he admitted, looking down at her hands as they lay across his lap.

"So you mean you went through all that hurt to get me to tell you how I felt?"

She nodded her head. "I know I'm stupid, but…"

"Shhhh, don't say that. We all make mistakes, right?"

She nodded her head again.

"So...you forgive me, Sano."

"Yeah." he smiled at her. This one was genuine.

"So… can we be best friends again?"

He smiled and placed a kiss atop her head. "Maybe a bit more than that." he said winking.

They were all smiles as they thought about starting all over.

LEMON:(IF YOU CANT, DON'T)

A few months after, Megumi and Sano were sitting in front of the T.V in each others arms. At that time, "Let me love you." came on.

"Y'know Sano, although you told me you loved me, I wish I could see it more."

"What'd you mean?"

"I want to know what people do when they're in love."

"Eh? I don't understand-"

"Okay, listen to this song."

You should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection, make me your selection show you the way that love's supposed to be

Sano looked down at Megumi. "_Is she really asking me for…"_ "Megumi– I– we-our-

She was smiling up at him . I know– our weddings is two weeks away– but– I'm getting a bit impatient . I want to know what its like to be loved by you…

His resolve to wait until marriage to make love and was shattered when she climbed onto him.

"I love you, Sanosuke…" she whispered kissing him passionately.

He responded to the kiss with a passionate one of his own. Soon they were out of breathe from kissing for so long.

They pulled away, and he ran his finger over her red, kiss swollen lips. "How was that?" he asked.

"Breathtaking…" she said, taking off her skirt. She ran her finger over the muscular expanse of his abdomen, marveling at his smooth skin.

Then he pushed her down, running a hand over her body when he had removed everything. "Beautiful," he whispered.

A blush came over her skin as he neared the more intimate areas of her body.

"Megumi– do you really want me to love you?"

"Yes Sanosuke…"

SO THEY MADE LOVE.

Sano memorized the feeling of being inside her warmth, and she treasure d the feeling of him inside her.

He was enamored by the soft moans she made when ever she felt something especially pleasurable from him. He was surprised when he felt her getting tight around him, and she let out an exceptional moan which told him she was soon going over the edge.

She moaned in ecstasy as a sensation swooped over her entire body, making her tingly and warm all over.

"Sanosuke," she moaned.

He could almost feel himself going over the edge, and he groaned at the new sensation.

Spent and tired, they lay together regaining their composures.

"Thank you," Megumi said.

"For what?"

"You make me feel "loved" now,"

He smiled at her innocent remark. "Yeah– me too, fox."

"So when can we do that again," she asked anxiously.

He brushed her hand from her face and tickled the silky strands behind her ear. "Relax Megumi...I'm sure we have enough love to last."

**THE END**

** Thank You all for reading**


End file.
